


Change

by Clara_de_Morra



Series: The Beginning of the End [6]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III
Genre: Gen, Relationship open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_de_Morra/pseuds/Clara_de_Morra
Summary: It’s not until they’re riding for Lordaeron that he sees the change.





	Change

It’s not until they’re riding for Lordaeron that he sees the change.

Raven-black hair is now streaked with silvery-white.

Porcelain skin is becoming more pallid with each day.

“Chrissa.”

“ _Yes, my Prince?_ ”

He pauses, his brow furrowing subtly.

Her eyes, once a jade green in life, are beginning to take on a pale glow of icy blue, and appear brighter than before.

Her strength is growing.

“When we arrive to Lordaeron, I will see that you are properly fitted for armor.”

“ _Of course, my Prince._ ”

Another pause.

“You will address me as your King.”

“ _My apologies. Of course, my King._ ”


End file.
